Kick-Ass: 3
by Luvmonster98
Summary: There are people in this world who want something from life, and then there are people who want something for life. My best friend and I, we call them superheroes. We would be considered superheroes, we fight crime and we have a secret identity. My mask is Angel Kimberman but I am Shadow Kiss.


Today is June 1st and in roughly 2 weeks I will be 16. As of right now I'm walking to Dean's Place, a small cafe about 4 miles away from my school. I don't have a real home, I have be homeless since I was 6 so my dad and I hop from place o place. To make sure we have food, clothes, and anything else we need my dad works at an old cafe. I go there everyday after school to do my homework and help my dad since he works for as long as he can, sometimes 10 to 12 hours at a time for 6 days a week. Finally as I reach the familiar building a smile creeps onto my face and I jog up, opening the door for the regular customers.

"Hey there Angelcakes." The owner and manager says, he is a tall,big man with little to no hair and a deep voice, his skin reminds me of Hershey Chocolate bars. I smile at the nickname that many of the workers call me by.

"Hey Dean, how's the family." Dean prefers not talking about his family to my dad and I because he knows that we miss my mother, and that we have a rough situation with family. Dean gives me his look but I ignore it, waking to my favorite bar stool. "Dean you can give me that look all you want but you know that it has no effect on me, I'd rather hear how great things are with you than to sit mopping about me." I smile and sit bouncily in front of him.

"Well missy, if you must know. Martha wants you to come over sometime, Zachary misses his 'sissy', and Karen wants you and your father over for dinner sometime soon. Even though I told her your father hates it when we try offering to help you two in anyway." I nod, Martha is his daughter who is my age, Zach is his 2 year old, and Karen is his wife who I love like a mom, mine died when I was 10 unfortunately. As for my father refusing help from anyone, that is the most true thing about my dad.

When my mom died in a car accident he kind of lost it, he stopped going to work at his job as a fireman, he basically stop everything. I would have to cook and clean because he would never get out of bed, and trust me at 10, teaching yourself how to cook at box of frozen pizza or mac-n-cheese is difficult if you've never cooked before. Eventually it got so bad I would have to carry bags of groceries home at 7pm, when my house was a 1.5 mile walk from the nearest store. I remember one night I got so upset because I missed my mom and I felt like my dad was gone to, that I sat in his bed and cried for hours, begging him to listen and come back because I needed my daddy. Nothing worked, I would hit him, scream, cry, beg, anything but it never worked. My dad was like a life sized doll for almost a year. The only thing that got him to come back was when I was walking home a few days before my 11th birthday, and I was crossing the street to go to my house and a car sped up so fast and hit me. I screamed just before it happened and than my body was just throw around like a doll. I pasted out and the next thing I know I woke up in the hospital with my dad holding my hand, saying: "Baby, come back to daddy, I'm so sorry, I promise I will never leave again." He was crying and begging God not to take me too, I only assumed he meant that God toke my mom too.

Now my dad hardly ever does anything without me, he always is always around and asking if I want to do something. After I got out of the hospital my dad found out he was fired, we were about to be evicted and he couldn't pay for any of our insurance, car or health. He tried working off the eviction but we were kicked out, than he ask Dean if I could be on their health insurance so that way he wouldn't have to worry if I got hurt. Ever since we've been living where ever we can, with friends, at shelters, on the streets, anywhere.

Breaking from my thoughts I look up at Dean.

"Tell Martha if it's okay with my Dad I'll stay sometime, tell Zachary I said hi, and tell Karen, that I'll convince Daddy to come to dinner. I swear." I smile and pull my homework from my bag. After about thirty minutes I hear my dad, he probably just came back from his break.

"Hey there sweetheart." He says kissing my cheek. "How was school?" I shrug, this is something we do everyday, he talks to me and i see how long I can go without talking. We had a weird relationship. "Did you talk to any cute boys?" He asked smiling and poking my side. I blushed widely at the thought.

"Stop it daddy." I blush a deeper red. "And no, I'm not exactly on the radar of any cute boys." I smile and stop doing my homework. We start talking in between him working. While my dad is standing next to me, Dean walks over with a glass of soda and some fries.

"Here you go Angelcakes, you look starving." Just than my stomach grumbles but I push the food away.

"No thanks Dean, I'm not that hungry. I'll just eat something at the shelter tonight." I say sadly and my dad gives me a disappointed look. "What?" I ask my voice raising.

"Angel, I know you haven't been eating. Are you trying to starve yourself?" My dad says angrily. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Dad, your the one starving themselves, seriously when was the last time you ate?" I say my voice laced with venom.

"Don't you darn change the subject!" He says his voice raising and eyes shifting to watch our argument. Dean tell my dad to calm down. "I'm sorry but I can't calm down when my daughter is accusing me of starving myself when I just ate an hours ago! Now are you starving yourself Angel?" He yells at me, my head is facing my papers and a few tears leave my eyes without my permission.

"No, I'm not." I say shakily.

"Than eat the fries." He hisses in my ear. I shake my head no. "Then your lying to me! You are trying to starve yourself!" He shouts and now the whole cafe is watching us, this cause tears to pour from my eyes.

"No dad! I'm just doing what all the girls in my school are telling me to do!" I shot and run out of the cafe. As I run down the streets I come to an alleyway and run down it, at the end I see a guy from my school forcing himself onto some popular girl that has tormented me. "Hey!" I yell at him, the girl is crying and begging him to stop. "Leave her alone." I run up to them and pull him off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He yells at me, holding the girl by her wrist. I swallow hard and look into her eyes as she tries to pull away from him.

"What does it matter?" I snap, "I said let her go." I look at him, his name Henry, I had a crush on him when I was in 6th grade. He glares at me, tightening his grip. "I said, let. Her. Go." I slowly say in his face.

"And what's a tiny little bitch like you going to do about it?" As soon as the words leave his mouth I knee him in the groin.

"Run!" I yell as he releases her and we both start to run as fast as our legs will carry us. I scream as his arms sot up and wrap around my waist. "RUN!" I scream even louder. I know it sounds stupid that I saved her and now I'm not asking her to save me, just letting her escape but I'd rather one of us get away than for both of us to be in this situation.

"You should have kept your nose out of this." He says shoving me up against a brick wall. He forcefully starts sucking on my neck, unbuttoning his pants and lifting up my skirt to get to my underwear.

"Hey douche." I hear a girl say behind him, looking up I see a girl with short purple hair, a purple shirt and skirt and a pink utility belt with HG in black on it. "Why don't you play with someone else?" She says a smirk playing on her lips. He lets go of me and turns toward her, soon she is dodging his attempts of hitting her, and she is punching him. After about a minute she punches him in the head and he is out cold. "Guess you should pick on someone you're own size." Slowly I walk up to him.

"Wow." I breath. Seeing his pants unbuttoned and unzipped I feel angry boil up inside of me. With one swift movement I draw my foot back and kick him hard in the side. "Fucker!" I yell and keep kicking.

"Okay, we should probably go." The girl says. I nod and follow her. "Where do you live?" She asks and I mumble no where but she doesn't hear because she says: "What was that?" I sigh.

"I don't live any where." She has a blank look. So I clarify. "I'm homeless, my dad and I live on the streets." She nods.

"Oh, well get on, you have a place for the night." I smile and get on her purple motorcycle. "This is the coolest motorcycle I've ever seen." I saw her grin right before she put her helmet on.

"I know." And with that we were flying through the streets at speeds higher than supposed to be, but in that moment I didn't care. I just wanted something, an escape, from life, from everything, for just one moment.


End file.
